


Flowers for Santa Muerte

by thursdaysisters



Category: Grim Fandango, Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Sam, Cults, Fingering, First Time, Gay Sex, Gun porn, M/M, Mexican Day of the Dead, Mexico, Sam on a motherfucking horse, Secret Crush, Soulmates, Souls, Text Adventure Game, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wincest - Freeform, lesbian poetry slam, naked!Sam, shirtless!Sam, teen!chesters, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaysisters/pseuds/thursdaysisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps Sam trek the perilous journey through the Mexican Land of the Dead to reach Paradise, knowing he is too tainted to join Sam in the end.  </p><p>A Supernatural/Grim Fandango text adventure game, written for the 2015 spn-joystick challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Santa Muerte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chomaisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chomaisky/gifts).



Dean died three weeks after Sam’s funeral. What sixty-four bullets, a stint in prison, bitches, burnings, booze, and general ignorance could not accomplish, a broken heart surely could.

The second time Dean died, he was discussing nihilism with a bunch of Santa Muerte cultists before they stole his wallet and shot him in the head.

The third time...well, we'll get to that.

[Click here to play the game.](http://textadventures.co.uk/games/view/356dexqrhuobfaeoot_e3g/flowers-for-santa-muerte)


End file.
